fluch_der_karibikfandomcom-20200214-history
Will Turners Messer
Seeleute benötigen für ihre Tätigkeit Werkzeuge. Auf einem Segelschiff ist ein Messer ein schier unentbehrliches Werkzeug für diverse Zwecke – von der Bearbeitung von Tauwerk und die Reparatur der Takelage bis hin zur Benutzung als Tafelmesser. Bei Will Turners Messer handelt es sich ursprünglich um das Messer von „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner, der es als praktisch einzigen Besitz von gewissem Wert an seinen Sohn William jr. weitergibt. Geschichte Zu einem nicht näher bekannten Zeitpunkt erwarb „Stiefelriemen Bill“ Turner das Messer. Es begleitete ihn vermutlich die längste Zeit seines Seefahrerdaseins und verblieb auch in seinem Besitz, als er von Hector Barbossa mit einer Kanone an seinen Stiefelriemen über Bord geworfen wurde. Während seiner ersten zehn Dienstjahre auf der Flying Dutchman leistet es ihm immer noch gute Dienste und überwuchert wie sein Träger langsam mit Algen und Seepocken. Fluch der Karibik 2 Als William jr. in Fluch der Karibik 2 von Jack Sparrow auf die Flying Dutchman ''getrickst wird, hilft Bill ihm, von dort zu fliehen und gibt ihm beim Abschied das Messer mit. Will nimmt es an, verspricht seinem Vater im Gegenzug, ihn aus Davy Jones’ Macht zu befreien und dessen Herz mit eben diesem Messers zu durchstoßen. Bill zuckt dabei zwar Leichte zusammen, erzählt seinem Sohn aber nicht, was für ihn damit verbunden ist, wenn er dieses Versprechen einhält. Das Messer wird schon bald für Will zum Lebensretter, als er auf der ''Edinburgh Trader vom Kraken auf einer von ihm als Ausguck genutzten Rah aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht wird und abstürzt. Er kann gerade noch das Messer in das Segel stechen, damit den Sturz in ein kontrolliertes Gleiten umwandeln und sich abfangen. Auf der Isla Cruces, wo sich die Truhe des Toten Mannes befindet, kommt Will gerade in dem Moment an, als Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann und James Norrington sie gefunden und ausgegraben haben. Will gedenkt, sein Versprechen sofort zu erfüllen, zieht das Messer und will die Truhe mit dem Schlüssel öffnen, den er kurz zuvor Davy Jones trickreich aus dem Bart gestohlen hat, aber Jack stoppt ihn und verwickelt ihn und Norrington in ein Duell zu dritt um den Schlüssel. Als Will später die Crew der Black Pearl in den Kampf gegen den Kraken führt, lässt er das gesamte Schießpulver und auch den Rum im Laderaum der Black Pearl in das Frachtnetz verpacken und hakt sich selbst in den Maschen des Netzes ein, um sich hochziehen zu lassen und die Aufmerksamkeit des Kraken auf das Netz zu ziehen. Der Kraken greift an, Will verliert das Gleichgewicht, bleibt mit einem Fuß im Netz hängen. Verzweifelt versucht er, mit dem Messer die Masche zu durchtrennen, aber das zähe Material des Netzes widersteht der Klinge. Erst im allerletzten Moment gelingt es ihm, die Fasern zu zerschneiden und sich aus dem Netz zu befreien. Er stürzt auf das Deck, über ihm explodiert der Inhalt des Frachtnetzes und verletzt den Kraken so schwer, dass er für einige Minuten außer Gefecht gesetzt ist. Nachdem er auf dem Deck wieder zu sich gekommen ist, benutzt Will das Messer schließlich als Stütze, um sich wieder aufzurappeln. Zuletzt dient das Messer in den letzten Szenen von Fluch der Karibik 2 als Mittel gegen Langeweile, Frust und Nervosität, als Will es immer wieder in den Tisch in Tia Dalmas Hütte wirft. Am Ende der Welt In Am Ende der Welt 'kommt das Messer erstmals in Singapur zum Einsatz, als Will sich damit erfolgreich gegen Sao Feng wehren kann. Er bringt den chinesischen Piratenfürsten mit der Drohung der blanken Klinge dazu, mit ihm zu verhandeln und kann damit, dass er das Messer zurückzieht, Feng von seiner Ehrlichkeit und seiner Treue zum gegebenen Wort überzeugen. Das zweite Mal ist das Messer zum Schneiden von Tauwerk im Einsatz, als Will Leichen auf Fässer bindet, um Beckett zur Schiffbruch-Bay zu lotsen. Dabei ist erstmals erkennbar, dass das Messer auch ein Erbstück ist, das ihn stets an das Versprechen gegenüber seinem Vater erinnert. Er setzt es in der finalen Schlacht gegen Ende des Films ein, um seinen Vater lediglich mit dem Ärmel an der Reling zu fixieren ohne ihn zu verletzen, als dieser ihn angreift, weil er seinen Sohn nicht mehr erkennt. Doch das Messer erinnert nicht nur Will an seinen Vater, für Bill ist es ebenfalls ein Medium, das ihn aus seiner geistigen Umnachtung weckt, als Davy Jones nur Augenblicke später Will mit seinem eigenen Meisterstück, Norringtons Degen, niedersticht und tödlich verwundet. Das Messer, das seinen Ärmel hält, erkennt Bill als das ursprünglich seine, das er an Will weitergegeben hat – und erwacht. In seiner Wut geht er Jones ohne Waffe an und verschafft Jack damit genügend Zeit, Will seinen Säbelrest in die Hand zu drücken und Davys Herz damit zu durchstechen. Zu guter Letzt benutzt Bill das Messer, um den Brustkorb seines (mindestens bewusstlosen) Sohnes zu öffnen und dessen Herz herauszutrennen, um es in die ''Truhe des Toten Mannes zu legen. Aussehen Es ist ein starres Messer mit einer Klinge, die etwa ebenso lang ist wie der Griff. Der Griff ist sehr einfach gehalten, weist keinerlei ergonomische Griffeigenschaften auf. Von seiner Form her ist es ein sehr einfaches Takelmesser, wie es typischerweise von Seeleuten benutzt wird. Vom Takelmesser abweichend hat es jedoch eine glatte Klinge und keine zusätzlichen Werkzeuge wie den Marlspieker (eine starke Ahle, um Segeltuch oder starkes Hanfseil durchstechen zu können). Eine Besonderheit bei diesem Messer ist trotz seiner Einfachheit der Griff, der auf der rechten Seite schwarz und der linken Seite weiß ist. Es ist denkbar, dass Bill bei einer erforderlichen Reparatur des Griffs nicht mehr das entsprechende Material der beschädigten Griffschale auftreiben konnte und aus der Not heraus eine farblich abweichende Griffschale eingesetzt hat oder einsetzen ließ. Tradition Es gilt – jedenfalls in weiten Teilen Europas – als Tabu, ein Messer zu verschenken. Es heißt, eine geschenkte Klinge zerschneide die Freundschaft. Deshalb ist es in Europa Tradition, dass jemand, dem ein Messer geschenkt wird, dem Schenkenden dafür etwas zurückgibt. In der Regel ist das eine kleine Münze, so dass die Klinge „gekauft“ wird und damit nicht mehr als geschenkt gilt. Will folgt dieser Tradition, indem er seinem Vater im Gegenzug für das geschenkte Messer verspricht, ihn von der Flying Dutchman zu befreien. In dem Gespräch, das Vater und Sohn dabei führen, zeigt sich einerseits Bills Wahrheitsliebe, der freimütig einräumt, seinen Sohn bewusst verlassen zu haben, um Pirat zu werden und andererseits Wills Heldentum und Ehrenhaftigkeit, der ein Versprechen gibt, mit dem er zusichert, seinem Vater nicht das anzutun, was er ihm angetan hat. Eine hübsche Retourkutsche des Sohnes, wie die Autoren im Kommentar dazu anmerken.Gespräch zwischen Will und Stiefelriemen in '''Fluch der Karibik 2, als Will die Dutchman mit dem Schlüssel verlässt. Anmerkung am Rande: Einem gelernten Waffenschmied ein Messer zu schenken, ist wie Eulen nach Athen tragen – eigentlich überflüssig. Mit einiger Sicherheit ist Will in der Lage, sich ein qualitativ sehr viel besseres Messer herzustellen als sein Vater ihm gibt. Dass er es dennoch auch häufig benutzt, beweist die emotionale und ideelle Bedeutung, die für ihn mit diesem Messer verbunden ist.Szene in Pirates of the Caribbean - Am Ende der Welt, als Will damit die Leinen schneidet, mit denen er Leichen auf Fässer gebunden hat, um Beckett nach Schiffbruch-Bay zu lotsen. Symbolik Letztlich symbolisieren die unterschiedlich gefärbten Seiten des Messers die sich entwickelnde Ambivalenz in den Handlungen von Will und Elizabeth, die bis dahin als lautere Helden gelten können. In Fluch der Karibik 2 verstehen sie sich blind und ohne Worte, in ' Am Ende' der Welt '''reden sie wenig miteinander und wenn, dann oft aneinander vorbei. Will, der das Messer von seinem Vater nur gegen ein wahrhaft lebensgefährliches Versprechen annimmt, ist speziell in diesem Moment in '''Fluch der Karibik 2 zweifellos der strahlende, makellose Held, dem das Publikum ganz sicher keine bewusst gegen einen der anderen Protagonisten gerichtete Handlung zutrauen würde. In ' Am Ende der Welt '''agiert er aber gegen Jack, gegen die Crew der ''Black Pearl, sogar gegen seine große Liebe Elizabeth, zettelt eine Meuterei an, um sein Versprechen gegenüber seinem Vater halten zu können. Elizabeth, die für sich in Anspruch nimmt, gesellschaftskonforme Vorstellungen von Ehre und Anstand zu vertreten, begeht gleich doppelten Verrat: Einerseits riskiert sie es bewusst, Wills Liebe zu verlieren, indem sie Jack leidenschaftlich küsst. Sie muss damit rechnen, dass Will es im Zuge der Schiffsräumung mitbekommt. Andererseits betrügt sie Jack, indem sie ihn küsst, um ihn abzulenken und an sein Schiff zu ketten, damit sie Will retten kann. Insofern markiert der zweifarbige Messergriff ihre Entwicklung vom braven Bürger zum Piraten. Hinter den Kulissen Terry Rossio und Ted Elliott erklären im Kommentar auf der DVD, dass dieses besondere Design metaphorischen Charakter hat. Den Autoren war das Messer mit dem zweifarbigen Griff in seiner metaphorischen Aussagekraft sehr wichtig. Eigentlich sollte die schwarz-weiße Metaphorik besonders in der Schlusssequenz deutlich werden, aber in Tia Dalmas Hütte, so die Autoren im Kommentar, ist die abweichende Färbung dann nicht so gut zu erkennen, wie sie es sich gewünscht hatten. Dennoch weisen sie ausdrücklich auf die Einzigartigkeit des Messers hin.Autorenkommentar der DVD Fluch der Karibik 2 zur Szene, als Will die Dutchman verlässt. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Besondere Gegenstände Kategorie:Waffe